Bakugan: Vestal
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: The Bakugan Ressitence has been crushed by Spectra! Story takes place after episode 26 of New Vestria . Now Dan and his friends return to Vestal for the final battle! Will Dan finally be defeated? Will Spectra still rain supreme? Read to find out!
1. Episode 1 Duty Calls

**Disclaimer-**Yes, yes, I know it's short. Who cares? But still, I don't own any of these charectors or worlds. Please ask me for permision to write somthing along the lines.

**Summary-**The Bakugan Ressitence has been crushed by Spectra! (Story takes place after episode 26 of New Vestria). Now Dan and his friends return to Vestal for the final battle! Will Dan finally be defeated? Will Spectra still rain supreme? Find out in Bakugan: Vestal!

One episode will release every Saturday. Please ignore grammar problems!

* * *

Episode 1-Duty Calls

"ABILITY ACTIVATE! LIGHT SHIELD!" said Baren

Nemus's power rises to 750 g's.

"Foolish boy! Gragius!" said Spectra

Helios power rises to 1250 g' hits Nemus with a bang and Nemus goes to Spectra.

"So ends the Bakugan Battle Brawler Resitence!" said Spectra.

Earth

"We must get to Vestal! I keep haveing nightmares of Spectra deafeating Mira,and Ace,and last night Barren!" said Dan to the Brawelers

"But how?" asked Runo.

"I have my Deminsional Transporter!" suggested Alice.

"What if the Vexos becomes to strong for us?" asked Shun.

"'Bout that, I can't come" said Alice.

"Wha-okay. We leave tommorow morning" said Dan.

That night Dan lays down to hear a voice.

"Just to warn you, King Zenahale has become so powerful, he can't be scratched in battle" said Apolinir.

"Cause he hasn't faced me and Drago. Right buddy?" asked Dan.

"Oh yeah" said Drago.

"You must evovle before going on the trip. You are the new Pyrus Warrior of Vestria. I shall give my attribute power to you. Then you will become the holder of the Pyrus attribute" said Apolinir.

A red ball comes from Apolinir and it hits Drago. Lights form around Drago and the lights clear as him as a closed ball. It opens to be a new body.

"Thank you Apolinir, I will gaurd it with my life" said Drago.

Apolinir drifts away.

"WAIT!" roared Drago.

"Better get some sleep before the big trip buddy!" said Dan. Drago sighs and lays back.

The Next Morning...

The Brawlers gather around Alice.

"When we get there, I'll teleport myself back" said Alice.

They get transported to Vestal and Alice goes back.

"This place is quite...too quite" said Dan.

"Thanks for dropping in!" said Lync.

"Lync! Gate card, set!" said Dan.

Dan trows down a card.

"Alphin, stand!" said Lync.

"Drago!" said Dan.

Drago hits the feild to meet face to face with a machanical bakugan.

"Pyro Draginoid 700 g's. Alphin 500 g's. Advatige Dan" rang thier gottlites.

"Not for long! Wind tornato!" said Lync.

Gotlite-Power levels tied.

"Burning Dragon!" chanted Dan.

Drago hits Alphin and the two bakugan return to there owners. Lynk loeses 50 life points.

"I still have 450 life points! Alphin!" said Lync.

"Drago ready?" asked Dan.

"As always, partner" said Drago looking ahead to the battle.


	2. Episode 2 Revenge Till the End

**Disclaimer-**Yes, yes, I know it's short. Who cares? But still, I don't own any of these charectors or worlds. Please ask me for permision to write somthing along the lines.

**Summary-**The Bakugan Ressitence has been crushed by Spectra! (Story takes place after episode 26 of New Vestria). Now Dan and his friends return to Vestal for the final battle! Will Dan finally be defeated? Will Spectra still rain supreme? Find out in Bakugan: Vestal!

One episode will release every Saturday. Please ignore grammar problems!

* * *

Revenge Till the End

"I'll take over,gate card set! Go all powerful Hyper Helios!" said Spectra comming up and trowing out Helios.

Pyro Draginoid 700 g's. Hyper Helios 900 g's." said thier Gottlite

"I am more powerful,than the accient warriors,and the Pyrus attribute its self!" roared the beast.

"We'll see about that! Pyrus Inferno!" said Dan trowing down an abillty.

"Pyro Draganoid g rise to 1100" said the Gottlites.

"Attack!" roared Dan.

There bakugan return and Lynk loses 200 life points.

"You can't battle for me like that! Alphin stand!" said Lync.

"Lets end it here! Drago!" said Dan trowing back out his bakugan.

"Pyro Draginoid 700 g's Alphin 300 g's." said the Gottlites.

"Unfair!Unfair! Abilty activate! Ventus reaction!" said Lync

"Alphin g rise to 450." said the Gottlites

"End him!" said Dan.

The bakugan return and Lynk's Life Gage hits zero.

"I'm sorry master. The Draginoid is too tough." said Lync.

Spectra-He'll get whats comming for him later.

Lynk and Spectra walks away.

"Wow!That was so awsome!" said Julie in amzmament.

"Good job!" said Runo.

"But the true vivtory is when we free Mira and the others,then deafeat King Zenahale." said Dan.

"Those Vexos will get whats coming for them!" said Elfin

"And the Bakugan can leave this planet and return to Vestria." said Ingram.

"But trust me, these Vexos will be hard to crush." said Marocho

"But we'll be ready. Right Drago?" said Dan.

"I don't know..." said Drago.

Vest Palice

"Spectra tell me why you couldn't deafeat Dan?" said Hydron twirling his hair in his left index fingure.

"The Draginoid has evolved. He holds the Pyrus attribute its self!" said Spectra.

"I put you in charge becomes you said Helios is the Ultimate bakugan." said Hydron.

"I woud've crushed the Draginoid if he wouldn't have unlocked the Pryrus attribute!" said Helios.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE BETTER THAN THE PYRUS ATTRIBUTE! If you want dirty work done you'll have do it yourself I gesue." said Hydron.

Hydron knocks off Spectra mask.

"Say bye bye to the Vexos!" said Hydron.

Spectra walks out maskless.

"How did it come with Hydron?" asked Gus.

"Me and you's cast aways. The Royal Famialy will pay." said Spectra.

"But master is that smart?" asked Gus.

"Stop asking silly question!" roared Spectra.

They walk into a room with three water pods holding Mira ,Ace ,and Barren.


	3. Episode 3 Revenge of the Viral

**Disclaimer-**Yes, yes, I know it's short. Who cares? But still, I don't own any of these characters or worlds. Please ask me for permission to write something along the lines.

**Summary-**The Bakugan Ressitence has been crushed by Spectra! (Story takes place after episode 26 of New Vestria). Now Dan and his friends return to Vestal for the final battle! Will Dan finally be defeated? Will Spectra still rain supreme? Find out in Bakugan: Vestal!

One episode will release every Saturday. Please ignore grammar problems!

* * *

Revenge of the Viral

Spectra presses a button on each pod as there asleep body's fall out along with a black version of there bakugan (Exept Ace's because his is a Darkus) fall with them.

"Arise my minons!" commanded Spectra.

The three people arise and take hold of their bakugan.

"I'm Spectra! Leader of the Viral! We are here to destroy the Battle Brawlers and the Royal Family! Mira take down your close friend Runo,Ace, Maroocho,Gus Julie and the rest we'll take care of later,spread out!" said Spectra.

Mira walks up to Runo.

"Mira!" said Runo.

She runs up but Mira pushes her away.

"Gotlite Powerstrike!" said Mira.

"A battle he, well, Gate card set!" said Runo.

Runo throws down a card

"Go Tegrrea!" said Runo.

A muscular tigar goes on the feild.

"Wilda!" said Mira.

A huge rock monster lands on the feild.

Ace walks up to Marocho.

"Your free!" said Marcho

"I'm not here to play,gate card set! Percival!" said Ace.

A dragon type monster lands on the feild.

"Blade Tegrrea 500 g,Wilda 500 g. Score tied." said Gottlite.

"Volcanic eruption!" said Mira.

"Wilda g rise to 650." said the Gottlite.

"Flash of light!" roared Runo.

"G power switch complete." said Runo's gottlite.

"Elfin stand!" said Marcho.

A frog monster appears on the feild.

"Percival 500 g. Elfin 400 g" said the Gottlite.

"Attribute cahnge!Darkus!" said Elfin going from blue to black.

"Shadow of Darkness!" said Marocho

"Elfin g rise to 600." said the Gottlite.

"Attack!" roared Marocho.

Ace loses 100 life points. Thier bakugan return and they reshot them.

"Falacity Fang!" commanded Runo.

"Tegrrae g rise to 1250." said the Gottlite.

"Attack!" she roared.

"Subbtera reaction!" contered Mira.

"Wilda g rise to 1250." said the Gottlite.

They each lose 50 life points. They reshoot there bakugan.

"Wow,they're free! But they're evil! Drago go!" said Dan rushing over to Runo's side.

He throws out Drago.

"Pyro Draginoid 750 g." said the Gottlite.

"I'll wrap this one up,Pyrus Inferno!" said Dan activating an abillity.

"Pyro Draginoid g rise to1600." said the Gottlite.

"I've never seen so much power!" said Mira.

"And I'm not done yet! Double ability activate! Burning Dragon and Fire Tornado!" roared Dan.

"Pyro Draginoid g rise to 2900." said the Gottlite.

"Lets max out! Big Brawl!" roared Dan.

"Py-_spark_- Dra-_spark_-oid g r-spark-e to 3000.

Dans gotlite starts to smoke.

Dan-End it Drago!

A powerful flame hits Wilda. Her and Mira fall back. Wilda returns brown. Mira sits up.

"I'm sorry,he took over me." said Mira.

"Its all okay!" said Dan.


	4. Episode 4 Marocho's Longshot

**Disclaimer-**Yes, yes, I know it's short. Who cares? But still, I don't own any of these charectors or worlds. Please ask me for permision to write somthing along the lines.

**Summary-**The Bakugan Ressitence has been crushed by Spectra! (Story takes place after episode 26 of New Vestria). Now Dan and his friends return to Vestal for the final battle! Will Dan finally be defeated? Will Spectra still rain supreme? Find out in Bakugan: Vestal!

One episode will release every Saturday. Please ignore grammar problems!

* * *

Marocho's Longshot

"Darkus Trebulet!" said Ace.

A spear goes in front of Percival and he grabs it.

"Percival g rise 850." said the Gottlite.

"Use the card!" hurridly said Elfin.

"Okay,Aquos Reflection!" roared Marocho.

"Elfin g double to 1400." said the Gottlite.

Elfin starts to change.

"Duel Elfin g rise to 1600." said the Gottlite.

"Elfin you eveolved!" said Marocho.

"Darkus Reaction!" said Ace.

"G power echange complete." said the Gottlite.

"Knock them to their knees!" roared Ace in an evil voice.

"Hold on!" yelled a voice from beyond the mountains.

A mysterious hooded figure throws a card from a hill top. Marocho pics it up.

"Attribute change! Darkus!" said Elfin.

"Now I can play it! Darkus Freeze!" said Marocho trowing out his new card.

"G power exchange complete!" finished the Gottlite.

"Ultimate Reaction!" said Ace.

"Ability determinated." said the Gottlite.

"End him!" said Marocho.

Percival returns to Ace but they walk off still evil.

"Come back! I thought if we beat you you'd become good!" said Marocho confused.

"Your power level wasn't high enough." said Ace letting out an evil laugh.

Dan and Mira run up,followed by Runo.

"Are you still evil?" asked Marocho.

"Nope." said Dan.

"I'm sorry... Keith just took over me..." said Mira.

"Its okay! Now for Ace and Barren!" said Dan.


	5. Episode 5 Visistors from Vestria

**Disclaimer-**Yes, yes, I know it's short. Who cares? But still, I don't own any of these charectors or worlds. Please ask me for permision to write somthing along the lines.

**Summary-**The Bakugan Ressitence has been crushed by Spectra! (Story takes place after episode 26 of New Vestria). Now Dan and his friends return to Vestal for the final battle! Will Dan finally be defeated? Will Spectra still rain supreme? Find out in Bakugan: Vestal!

One episode will release every Saturday. Please ignore grammar problems!

* * *

Visitors From Vestria

"Tell me the truth Marocho!" said Dan.

"A hooded person threw a card on the feild kinda like Shun did in Vestria!" said Marocho.

"Even I think that's ridiculous!" said Shun.

"Ask Elfin!" protested Marocho.

A bakugan jumps out of his pack.

"Its true! I also evolved!" said Elfin.

"Who else would help us that has darkus bakugan except Ace?" asked Runo.

"We may have a clue!" said Alphin.

They transport to a white world with six Bakugan, one of each attribute.

"The six ancient warriors!" said Dan.

"Yes."

"One bakugan held by the evils force unleashed on Earth exept Naga was the doer." said Exedra.

"Alice." said Shun.

"Exept shes returned to Masquerade." said Apolinir.

"You mean me." said Masquerade.

A masked figure walks up.

"Good your all here. We need to send you on a quest. Spectra has gone ran himself of the planet and is making a kingdom. You all must go and stop him then return and put peace in Vestal." said Apolnir.

"Got it!" said Dan.

"Okay we'll telaport you there." said Frosh.

They suddenly land on an asteroid.

Hydronoid head 1

"This place!" said Hydronoid head 1.

"Its barren!" said Hydronoid head 2.

"How can Spectra be on here!" said Hydronoid head 3.

"I just am!" said Spectra.

A figure jumps from a rock followed by Gus, Ace, and Barren.

"I'll defeat all of you!" challenged Dan.

"Barren step up first." said Spectra.

Barren walks up.

"Spectra,YOU AND ME ONE ON ONE!" roared Dan getting angry.

"Fool! You must prove yourself to battle Prince Keith!" roared Prince Kieth.

"Prince Keith?" asked Dan.

"Yah Spectra mean s'by hand of king' but now I'm not even allowed in the Vest Palice so." said Prince Kieth.

"I gessue I'm facing Barren first! Gate set! Drago!" said Dan.

Drago lands on the feild followed by Nemus.

"Pyro Drago 700 g Omega Nemus 700 g." chimed the Gottlites.

"Pyrus Inferno!" roared Dan.

"-Pyro Dragonoid g rise to 1000 g." updated the Gottlite.

"-Burst of light!" roared Baren.

"Omega Nemus g rise to 1100." said the Gottlite

"Double Ability! Fire Tornado, and Dragon Contender!" said Dan.

"Pyro Drogonoid g rise to1900." said the Gottlite.

"Drago do your stuff." said Dan.

Nemus and Drago return and Barren life gage falls to zero. Nemus return and becomes white again.

"Yes!" said Dan in victory.


	6. Episode 6 Clash of the Bakugan

**Disclaimer-**Yes, yes, I know it's short. Who cares? But still, I don't own any of these charectors or worlds. Please ask me for permision to write somthing along the lines.

**Summary-**The Bakugan Ressitence has been crushed by Spectra! (Story takes place after episode 26 of New Vestria). Now Dan and his friends return to Vestal for the final battle! Will Dan finally be defeated? Will Spectra still rain supreme? Find out in Bakugan: Vestal!

One episode will release every Saturday. Please ignore grammar problems!

* * *

Clash of the Bakugan

"Ace your up." said Prince Kieth signaling his neck piece into battle.

Ace walks up holding Percival. Percival opens up.

"Dragonoid,now we can settle who is mightier." said Percival.

They shoot their bakugan.

"Pyro Draginoid and Alpha Percival 750 g." said the Gottlite.

"Take this! Come bakugan trap Falconfly!" said Ace

A fly flies onto the feild to occompiny Percival.

"Percival and Falcon fly g rise 1100." updated the Gottilite.

"Pyrus Inferno!" said Dan.

"Pyro Dragonoid g rise to 1000." updated the Gottlite.

"come bakugan trap Scorpion!" said Dan.

"Pyro Dragonoid and Scorpion g rise to 1350." updated the Gottlite.

"You bore me, Darkus reaction!" said Ace.

The feild becomes a dark senario.

"Pyro Dragonoid g lose to 1050 Percival rise to 1400." updated the Gottlite.

"Perfet Tap!" said Dan.

The medaline on Drago's chest light up and attaches to Percival. Drago takes one g away from Percival and he gains it. Percival breaks away with 200 g's left. Drago now has 2700.

"End him!" roared Dan.

Percival falls to his fallen masters side.

"Proffesore Clay lets begin. Gus hold off Dan." said Prince Keith walking to the Research Facility.

"-Shadow Vulcan stand!" said Gus.

"Pyro Dragonoid 750 g Shadow Vulcan 670 g." booted the Gottlite.

"Pyrus Inferno!" said Dan.

"Pyro Dragonoid g rise to 1050." updated the Gottlite.

Research Facility

"Keith this test might kill Helios." said Clay.

"Who cares! More power is worth my life!" protested Helios.

"Okay,stand him and put him in the test room." said Clay pointing lazers towards were Helios will stand.

Keith lets out Helios and the bakugan enters the room.

"500 volts!" roared Prince Kieth.

Electricity hits Helios and the monster screeches with pain.

"Now Zenaheld can't even stop me! Right Apollo Helios?" asked Prince Kieth.

"Ahhhhhhh! The pain! Can't hold it in!" roared the monster.

"600 volts!" roared Prince Keith.

Electricity hits Helios and a louder screech wails out.


	7. Episode 7 Vesta Mania

**Disclaimer-**Yes, yes, I know it's short. Who cares? But still, I don't own any of these charectors or worlds. Please ask me for permision to write somthing along the lines.

**Summary-**The Bakugan Ressitence has been crushed by Spectra! (Story takes place after episode 26 of New Vestria). Now Dan and his friends return to Vestal for the final battle! Will Dan finally be defeated? Will Spectra still rain supreme? Find out in Bakugan: Vestal!

One episode will release every Saturday. Please ignore grammar problems!

* * *

Vesta Mania

A black,red,and gold ball flys to Keith.

"Are you okay Helios?" asked Prince Kieth

An Apollinir type bakugan opens.

"Ready for anything." replied Helios

"Time to return to Vestal. Hydron will have to accept me now that I have the strongest bakugan ever!" roared Prince Kieth with an evil laugh.

Keith walks out side and snatches Gus from the batlle.

"We not done yet!" roared Dan.

Dan runs up to the now taking off ship. He pairly lands on the roof. He finds a gate in and enters. He starts to walk a corner but hears talking.

"Appollo Helios! The ultimate dragon!" said Prince Kieth.

"It feels good to be on the form of one of the six accent warrior bakugan." said Helios

"Now for King Zenaheld! We will gain there trust then we will deafeat him and rain supreme!" roared Prince Kieth.

"Have to stop him." said Dan.

They land near the Vest Palce and Keith and Gus walk in.

"I banned you from Vestal!" roared Hydron.

"I have an offer for your father. A battle. Whoever wins will rule Vestal!" said Prince Kieth.

"He'll conc..." started Hydron.

"I accept." said Zenahald waling p.

"Now we talkin! Appolo Helios stand!" roared Prince Kieth.

A evil verzion of Appolinir lands on the feild.

"Farvus!" roared Zenaheld.

A huge mackanical bakuga lands on the field.

Hydron-This should be interesting.

"Apollo Helios 1000 g. Farvus 1000 g." powered the gottlite.

"Dragon Cantinder!" roared Prince Kieth.

"Appolo Helios g rise to 1300." updated the Gottlite.

"Now,Maxus Helios peices assembal!" said Prince Kieth.

Seven bakugan appear on the feild and attach to Helios.

"Apollo Maxus Helios g rise to 5000." updated the Gottltie.

"Farvus traction!" roared Zenaheld.


End file.
